Proving Ground
by Alathea2
Summary: Takes place only months following TF1. The humans may have helped take out some of the Cons in Mission City, but they are still far to fragile and far to inexperienced to be much help in fighting the Decepticons on Earth. Or are they? Time to find out.
1. The Challenge

_This is a little plot-bunny inspired by **Getting to Know You** written by **Tamesis**. My thanks for letting me springboard off your wonderful idea! This is going to be a short little fic: 4 chapters. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Optimus stared at the human standing on the concrete runway in front of him. For how small and fragile the human was, he stared – no glared – boldly up at not just him, but at Ironhide as well. Almost as if completely unaware of how easily either of the two mechs could squish him.<p>

Or perhaps he trusted them enough to abide by their promise not to harm humans – regardless of the provocation. That would indicate a level of trust that was simply processor blowing for the Autobot leader. Of course, it was also possible that the anger all but radiating off of him had led to a disregard for his own safety.

It was hard to know for sure with humans.

All Optimus did know was that he really did not want to be having this conversation. He did not like where it was headed. He could tell his weapon specialist, bodyguard and close friend felt the same.

Lennox had listened to Ironhide's latest tirade about the ineffectiveness and fragility of the human troops with hands clenched into fists. Now the human was letting the tense silence hang for a moment before shaking his head.

"You would have been defeated at mission city without us. And you are _still_ out numbered here on Earth."

Ironhide's optics narrowed angrily. "There were over two hundred humans killed in Mission City. Two_ hundred._"

Like Optimus, Ironhide had been appalled at the death toll their human allies had been forced to deal with and had determined not to let that happen again.

This time Lennox nodded, thankfully not bothering to contest the facts. "And of those all but _eight_ were civilians, Ironhide. Civilians. Of those eight that weren't, only _two_ were trained soldiers."

Lennox looked down, a hint of some emotion deeper than his current fury flicking across his expressive features. "The loss of civilians was tragic but…. Not unexpected…"

"We failed to prevent the war from taking human lives." Optimus interrupted the human gently but firmly. "That is not something we want to repeat."

Which was why, in all subsequent Decepticon incursions, he had his Autobots had gone out of their way to ensure no human was even put into jeopardy. From Major Lennox's expression, at least he _understood_ their reasoning.

The human looked down. "Look, I know this isn't our war… or _wasn't_. But it has been ever since Blackout destroyed Soccent." He looked back up. "We don't like standing by watching others do the fighting for us when we can help."

Optimus was glad that at least the major's smoldering anger had cooled. He was about to respond with a diplomatic attempt to put the major off, but Ironhide spoke first.

"Your kind are two fragging fragile. Mission City…"

"Was _my_ fault." Major Lennox interrupted, surprising both Ironhide and Optimus into silence.

How could such a tiny being carry such a self-imposed load and not become completely crushed by it?

Lennox continued before either of the Autobots could reply, looking up to meet Optimus' blue optics, biting his lip with regret briefly. "It was my call… _my _decision to take the Cube to Mission City. Not yours. I didn't know what we were dealing with."

Lennox shook his head and looked away, clearly weighed down. "If I had known… we would have gone to the middle of nowhere so only me and my team would have been in danger." Then he looked back up, his eyes strangely intense. "You can't blame yourselves for the lives lost in Mission City. That was unavoidable as soon as the fight started."

The major's voice dropped in volume. "In fact, I am well aware that it would have been much worse if not for you guys. There is no way you can be blamed for what happened."

Lennox then looked between them for a long moment in which neither mech could find their voice.

Then the human continued, sounding almost fatigued, but no less sincere and intense. "That wasn't your fault. It was _mine_ and it is something I have to live with. I want to help make sure something like that doesn't happen again. We all do. That's why we're here. That's why we want to be allies. We have a _duty_ to protect our own people no less binding that yours."

Optimus exchanged a long look with Ironhide while Major Lennox watched them.

_/They did manage to take out Blackout./_ Optimus noted.

Ironhide huffed a vent of air. _/A fluke of luck. That's all. They are to easily extinguished. Too inexperienced in warfare. Too fragging young!/_ That was ended with increasing emotion.

Optimus thought for a moment. _/They do have a stake in this war now. And Sam did kill Megatron./_

_/By shoving the AllSpark into his chest./ _Ironhide grouched with a tiny shake of his head._ / It's not like we have extras hanging around. This is not a good idea./_

_/What if they __**can**__ prove themselves?/ _ Optimus was aware Lennox was watching them, his arms crossed.

Humans had quickly deduced that Cybertronians were able to communicate silently and the major was making it clear he was aware that was what they were doing. Ironhide, of course, did not seem to care.

_/They will just get squished./ _

_/They deserve the opportunity./_ Optimus gently rebuked his weapon specialist before focusing again on the human soldier. "Major, you are aware that our base coding is to protect _all_ life. The idea of intentionally putting members of another species who are not as strong as us into harm's way is not something we are inclined to do."

"Then give us a chance to _prove_ we can handle it as _equals._" Gray-green eyes focused angrily on Ironhide's optics. "That we aren't just 'squishies.'"

Ironhide huffed and Optimus stifled a touch of amusement at the black mech's discomfiture.

"A fair proposition." The Prime addressed Lennox

Ironhide ignored his leader, narrowing his optics at the tiny organic. "But you _are_ easily squished."

Lennox's eyes suddenly blazed with renewed fury as he stepped toward Ironhide, taking both Autobots aback once again.

"You want us to call you 'machines'? You've proven to us you are more than that. Might as well call us insects like the 'Cons do." Those firm lips were pressed together briefly before he continued. "When we prove we are more than squishies, you stop calling us that. Deal?"

Ironhide shifted in a manner that told Optimus the other mech was impressed despite himself. _/Spunky./ _ Then aloud. "And if _we_ prove you _aren't_ up to combat with Cybertronians?"

Lennox paused, thinking that over though he was clearly unhappy with the idea. "Then we find another way to support you and you can call us 'squishy' all you want."

Ironhide smirked, arms crossed. There was no doubt in Optimus' processor that his friend was confident about what the outcome of such a contest would be.

But Optimus was considering the human in front of him. There was a strength of will, of determination he had not really seen – or allowed himself to see before. Oh, he had seen courage in Sam and the soldiers at Mission City. He had seen bravery and loyalty that day as well. But not this. He knew now it was blindness on his part, for those attributes he had seen would not have been possible without this determination underlying them.

He made a decision, one he realized he should have made months ago when Sideswipe had landed and soon started calling the humans by a name they clearly despised.

Nodding regally, Optimus addressed the soldier. "Agreed, Major. However, you are right about that demeaning term of address. It should be discontinued regardless." He glared briefly at Ironhide

Lennox shook his head once. "Only if we prove it is inappropriate. That was the deal."

Optimus blinked in mild surprise even as Ironhide ignored his look and rubbed his hands together with an amused huff. "I'll look forward to this."

… … …

Two days later Optimus was staring down at Major Lennox, who was now standing on his desk, as the human waited for him to review the military officer's proposal. What ever else he might have to say about human technology, the species was definitely adaptive. They had managed to find a way to transfer data to Cybertronian datapads instead of having to rely on their technologically superior colleagues to hack into their systems and retrieve the data.

As impressive as that was, it only reinforced Optimus' determination to be very careful and extremely selective as to which technology, if any, he allowed to fall into their hands. The human penchant for violence made it imperative that they _not_ be given the opportunity to gain access to their weapons.

But that was not his concern at the moment. At the moment he was trying to think up a proper response to Lennox's proposal. He had already read the thing and had committed it to memory with the first read. But he was now using the action of reading to buy time as he considered his options.

He looked up at Lennox. "Capture the flag?"

Lennox smiled. "A timeless military contest here on Earth. Each team has a flag which is planted somewhere defensible and the goal is to capture the apposing team's flag while simultaneously protecting yours. It is frequently played now days with the weapons described in the proposal. And my techies have assured me that similar weapons could be fashioned for your Autobots too."

Optimus considered this, wondering if he would ever understand humans. Why would they _choose_ to use more primitive tech when fighting a clearly more technologically superior opponent, even in a training exercise?

"Hmm." He began carefully, hoping to get some of those questions answered. "I don't see why you would prefer tiny projectiles of paint to the more sophisticated training weapons currently utilized here on Diego Garcia." He referred to the intricate setup of lasers and sensors he had seen humans train with on the island.

Lennox's only reply was to grin even wider, so Optimus tried to clarify. "They cannot possibly be as accurate. The simplest principles of physics would apply."

The human's grin turned decidedly devious. "They're accurate enough. Trust me."

Optimus briefly shuttered his optics. Was the human military truly wanting to undertake the task of trying to prove their worth on the battlefield as allies with an even grater handicap than they already suffered?

Very well, he would indulge them.

Optimus nodded. "Very well, Major. I shall look forward to this contest. I see you have Ratchet and myself set apart as judges… non combatants. I want to modify those plans."

"Yes…" Lennox eyes him suspiciously.

"Indeed. If my Autobots are to have the privilege of facing your team in personal combat, I want to take part myself. We, of course will retain the use of our own weapons."

Optimus watched a kaleidoscope of emotions play across Lennox's face. A face which, if he was reading correctly, ranged from dismay to disbelief to worry and so forth.

He allowed his optic ridges to quirk slightly. "Unless you do not believe that would be a fair contest?"

Then the soldier's face morphed into a smile and Optimus realized his human counterpart had accepted the challenge.

Lennox's next words would have removed any doubt. "If it would be easy, it wouldn't be worth doing, would it, Prime? I'll let you know when we're ready?"

Optimus frowned. "Ready?" Were they not ready for combat on short notice?

Lennox's eyes twinkled mischievously. "Paintball weapons are not exactly standard military issue."


	2. Opening Gambit

Optimus led the Autobot contingent currently residing on Earth off of the cargo transport ship and onto the crude dock on the otherwise completely virgin island. Lennox had told him that the dock had been built specifically for them; the humans being well aware of their innate dislike for salt water. It was a consideration that impressed just how serious at least part of humanity welcomed their presence on this planet. He noted that none of the transports crew called out wishes for luck or victory as they usually did. Apparently they all knew the stakes of this particular contest. And just as apparently, they all wanted their race to prove itself. Apparently even if it meant more human lives would be put in danger if they did.

The vaguely concealed smirks and knowing grins he caught on a few of the crewmembers faces however were noteworthy. Interesting

As per the proposal laid out by Lennox, Optimus knew the human team would be landing on the other side of the small island. They, however, would be utilizing a ubiquitously named 'amphibious' craft to land on a completely untouched portion of the shore. The procedure, as Optimus had learned, still required the humans to enter the ocean and swim to the land. A process that seemed tiring and counterproductive to being at their peek physically when the combat games started.

Alas, it was not his place to question such things, though he might ask the Major about it as a personal inquiry later if the opportunity arose.

Once his wheels crunched the sand rather than the cement dock, Optimus transformed to look around at his immediate surroundings. The others followed suit, fanning out around him.

Ironhide stepped closer to him, stretching his arms to loosen cables and free up cogs. "I wonder what tactics they will employ… especially with such primitive weapons."

"They are organics." Ratchet needlessly reminded them, scanning the area with his finely tuned sensors as well as his optics. "As such, they will likely take down targets of opportunity. Little more."

"Study their history." Ironhide chided. "Unlike most organic species we've encountered, they actually _plan_ their attacks most of the time."

Sideswipe chuckled, checking his weapons' setup. "They are way out of their league. It doesn't matter what 'tactics' they use. I just hope this is at least… entertaining."

"Of course it doesn't matter." Ironhide huffed air out of his vents in dismissal. "I'm just curious."

Optimus looked over his mechs as Jolt answered, a thoughtful gleam in his optics and the slight tilt of his helm. "By tactics, you mean: will they think to try and take down our strongest first or simply try to whittle our numbers down?"

"They are _organics_." Ratchet repeated himself sourly. Optimus knew his CMO was not happy to be participating in even a _simulated_ scenario where they were fighting such a fragile species. "Even if they do have a strategy, don't think it will necessarily make sense to us… Hey, where did those idiot twins go?"

Heaving a sigh of air in through his vents, Optimus activated his comm. _/Optimus to Mudflap and Skids. What is your location?/_

_/We scoutin' yo!/_ Mudflap's response was as immediate as it was impertinent.

Skids seconded his brother _/Yeah man. We scoping out the area. Gotta blend in wit' tha surroundin… Hey! Where dey come from? What the fra…/_ the comm. shut off.

Optimus blinked, wondering if he needed to be truly concerned.

He looked at his remaining mechs. "I've lost contact with Skids and Mudflap." He told them as all optics turned to look at him. "They…"

_/Tha Squishies got us! Both o' us!/_ Mudlfap sounded indignant over an open comm. line. _/Can you slagging believe it man?/_

The pronouncement led to the receiving Autobots exchanging glances with one another. Optimus wanted to ask where they were, but according to the rules of engagement for this exercise, downed soldiers –whether mech or man – were only allowed to notify their commanders that they had been taken out.

Optimus had asked Lennox about that, because in a real-life situation, a soldier might not have that convenience. Lennox had only smiled and mumbled something about a type of warfare that Optimus could not comprehend before waving the concern away with a simple "Doesn't matter. That's the way we wanna play it."

Sideswipe had re-doubled his scanning of the surrounding area, though a clear smile was on his face and in his voice. "Perhaps their tactic was to get rid of an annoyance."

Optimus frowned. "Unfortunately, we do not know if they were taken out by a scouting party, and were indeed therefore targets of opportunity, or had somehow stumbled upon the human's base of operations."

"And these are the idiot twins we are talking about. It doesn't exactly take much to take them out." Ironhide pointed out as he checked his own weapons once again.

Optimus thought for a moment then nodded, making a decision. "Jolt, Sideswipe, we need to find them. Scout their location and report back."

"Permission to engage targets of opportunity?" Sideswipe asked, all business, though still with an air of haughty assurance.

"Yes." Optimus allowed. "But remember the goal is to find and capture their flag."

There were some half-hearted grumbles about catching a strip of cloth and the lack of any logical reason for warring over something so intrinsically worthless. Optimus merely shook his helm. He had already explained the purpose of a flag in a war exercise such as this from the human's perspective. Actually, he had allowed Lennox to explain it in the form of replaying a holographic recording of the human's initial explanation. Optimus understood that his mechs were simply blowing off steam.

… … …

Jolt made his way carefully through the forest. He had only been on this planet for two local weeks and the vast majority of that time had been on Diego Garcia, which boasted but rare organic life save for the resident sapient species. He would not admit it to the others, but his scanners were quietly going crazy.

He did his best to filter the data and, had he a few orns to calibrate his sensors, it would not be a problem. As it was, he was not sure, in the mass of organic signatures around him, if his quarry were right under foot.

That thought troubled him. He did hope the humans were clever enough, and smart enough, to avoid getting stepped on. Or would at least call out if he got too close.

He frowned thoughtfully. Perhaps he should use his audio receptors for his primary sensors here. Humans were not exactly a quiet bunch by nature, if their boisterous conversations around base were anything to go by at least. Even so, the jungle was loud in its own way. He continued to puzzle over the dilemma as he made his way deeper into the stunningly green foliage.

The next thing Jolt knew, his legs were ensnared together, making him loose his balance, then a great weight hit his chassis, throwing him backwards.

His processor screamed 'Decepticon!' even as his optics were telling him 'humans.' He hit the ground hard, though the impact did not seem to faze the people who landed on top of him, still firing their rather crude training weapons.

Showing they were aware of, and respectful of, his extremely sensitive hide thanks to his electrical field, once he was down, the humans were off of him, moving with a deadly grace he would never have suspected possible.

With a grunt, Jolt picked himself up so that he was on his hands and knees rather than flat on his back. It was then that he noticed the splatters of pink paint across his torso as well as the paint running down his neck and under the plating around his collar strut. With a sudden, almost lurching realization, he knew that if those had been sabot rounds rather than mere paint pellets, he would have nearly lost his helm. He would have, at the very least, been off-lined for the count if not permanently.

That these tiny, exceedingly fragile creatures had been able to do that was not a possibility he had even remotely considered.

Jolt stood down from combat readiness as he looked anew at the humans around him, taking in their smug grins.

They had a right to be smug. He had underestimated them and they had rightly won this battle. And had done so before he even knew there was a battle to be fought. His optics found Lieutenant Graham, their leader, and smiled slightly as he nodded with a new deference in his gestures.

"Well played, Lieutenant."

The man sketched a salute before he and his team melted back into the jungle, their bio-readings once again blending into the wildlife. Jolt then realized they had not so much as made a single sound the entire time. They had operated in almost seamless unity without so much as a spoken word. Another skill he would not have thought humans to possess. Unless that is, they were very, very good and were very practiced at what they did.

Despite their sizes and fragile nature, _these_ humans at least were also seasoned warriors. And deserved respect.

Jolt stood and made his way out of the engagement zone to a small clearing that had been designated as a staging area. As he moved he sent Optimus a short message before shutting off his comm.

_/Prime, I have been taken out by the humans./_

He saw the twins in the clearing, looking irritated, put out and bored. All at the same time. The sight of their paint-splattered frames almost made his energon lines back up. He wondered briefly what he must look like.

Mudflap perked up a bit when the little brat saw Jolt. "Dey got you too Jolt?"

Skids shook his helm, though it was hard to take him seriously with bright splotches of pink marring his already obnoxious color scheme. "Dam squishies."

Jolt, however, was more thoughtful as he again replayed what the humans had done, determined to learn from his mistakes and was even more impressed with their actions. "Actually, their technique was rather bold and daring. But I will know what to expect next time."

… … …

Optimus blinked after Jolt's transmission cut off, then he looked at Ironhide and Ratchet. "Jolt has been taken out of the game."

Chartreuse and black mechs both looked at him as if he had just stated he wanted his frame redesigned as a femme.

"Jolt?" Ratchet asked after a moment.

"He is young yet." Ironhide pointed out, shaking his helm, feigning unconcern. However, Optimus was able to see the nearly hidden signs that his weapons specialist was desperately trying to deny something. "He is younger and more inexperienced than most of the 'Cons we'll be facing."

_That does not make him less of a formidable front line warrior,_ Optimus thought privately. "In our favor, the humans will be tired and weakened from taking out those three."

Ironhide managed a snort of air through is olfactory vents. "They are _humans_, Optimus. We don't _need_ that type of advantage."

Optimus was prevented from replying by Sideswipe's urgent comm. _/I've found them!/_ He transmitted his coordinates, the signal carrying a clear sense of anticipation. _/I'm engaging./_

Optimus blinked, looking at the other two mechs. "Sideswipe and Jolt were in two different quadrants. This means the humans must have split their forces."

"Jolt was taken down by a diminished human force?" Ironhide demanded. "I don't believe it."

Ratchet did not look happy. "Unfortunately, it is the only thing that makes sense.

… … …

Sideswipe barreled down a sparsely vegetation-lined canyon toward where the small congregation of organic signatures huddled together. _Should have stayed in the undergrowth where it would have helped hide your presence_. He thought with an internal chortle of glee at how easy this was going to be.

They probably did not even know he was almost upon them.

Then the world exploded in pink paint.

Sideswipe stopped suddenly, rapidly shuttering his optics. _What?_

That was when the air was split by savage yells as the humans were upon him, converging, seemingly, from every direction, including the canyon walls themselves. It took a moment for Sideswipe to regroup and instinctively start to fire back. In the mean time, the humans continued firing their primitive weapons.

A light weight suddenly landed on his shoulder and he looked down, still in shock, at Epps, just before the human fired a shot that would have severed a vital energon feed to his processors had it been a sabot round.

Epps smiled at him in a way that was purely predatory. "Gottcha"

Sideswipe continued to stare, though now in awed shock to have been taken out by such tiny creatures. That they had been able to do it at all was impressive, that they had done it before he even knew it was happening was… awesome. And the paint. Oh, that was a nice touch, even if it did feel kind of slimy as it ran over his plating and into the panels beneath. He'd have to talk to Optimus about letting them get something similar to train with.

That was when Sideswipe found himself grinning. "Neat!"

He stayed perfectly still as Epps clambered off of his armor, then he stood from where he had fallen at some point, though he was not sure exactly what had happened. It had all been over surprisingly fast.

Epps watched him stretch to his full height, hands on his hips, weapon now slung over his shoulder. "Score one for the squishies, eh?"

The way Epps spit the word out with disgust made Sideswipe blink. Then he nodded. "Absolutely."

Epps shook his head, grin not loosing its predatory edge. Sideswipe watched the two soldiers he had managed to take out of the game give their companions high-fives. Then the 'survivors' melted almost soundlessly back into the jungle.

Sideswipe knelt down with more respect than he had ever held for humans before and offered his hand. "Do you want a ride to the staging area?'

They looked at each other and shrugged simultaneously before climbing onto his palm. Once he had stood, Sideswipe remembered to contact Optimus. He was about to activate his comm, but remembered the human's presence and changed his mind. He touched the side of his helm to activate his external comm.

"Prime, the little slaggers got me. I'm out." He cut off the communication, unable to keep the grin off his face-plates.

"You look good in pink, Sides." One of the humans noted lightly. Anders, if his memory files were still working.

Sideswipe laughed. "You think? I thought red was more my style."

The other human almost choked but Anders recovered almost instantly. "Naw, man. Hot pink is definitely you."

* * *

><p><em>Well, there is chapter two. Half-way there. I enjoy getting feed back from all of you, so please review.<em>


	3. Checkmate

Optimus shook his helm as he informed the others of Sideswipes 'demise' at the humans' hands. He was still puzzling over the humorous undertones in the silver frontliner's short missive as Ratchet responded, a touch of worry in his otherwise calm voice and demeanor.

"Sideswipe is one of our toughest front line warriors."

Ironhide shook his helm, looking around with new alertness. "We cannot stay here. We must go to them."

Optimus shook his head, holding up a staying hand. "No. They seem to have an advantage, even though I cannot determine what that might be."

Ratchet gestured around them. "This dense undergrowth does help mask their biologic signatures from our scanners."

Optimus nodded as he considered this. Then he pointed to a ridge a few kilometers away where downloaded maps of the island indicated sparse vegetation and sheer rock faces. Terrain that was not nearly as friendly to their human opponents.

"There is an area not to far from here that should be exactly what we need. We will plant our flag there."

The other two nodded, not because they blindly believed it would work, Optimus knew, but because they had no better plan at the moment.

As they made their way to their newly chosen base of operations, Optimus verbalized something he had been thinking since the humans had managed to take out Jolt. "Perhaps their defeat of Blackout was not the fluke we believed it to be."

Ironhide harrumphed. "The idiot twins, Sideswipe and Jolt are not Blackout. They managed to take you or me down Optimus, then I'll believe it."

Optimus quirked an eye ridge at his old friend in slight amusement but said nothing as they spread out so that just in case the humans managed to lay a trap for them they would not all spring it at once. As they walked in silence, Optimus could not help but wonder what it would look like when the humans _did_ manage to take him down: what his defeat at the hands of Lennox's team might look like. It was an interesting thing to consider; unprecedented and a little disconcerting, but also intriguing. Time would tell.

Ratchet had taken up his customary position as rear guard, letting the larger hitters take the brunt of any frontal attack, while at the same time utilizing his superior scanners to sweep the area all around them. Optimus took the middle position, both an area of relative protection but also one that provided ready availability if either of the other two required backup. Ironhide unquestioningly took the front, his solid frame able to take more abuse should they run into a trap and his cannons primed to take on any foe.

Optimus looked again over the treetops at their destination when Ratchet's urgent comm. interrupted his musings. _/Prime, I believe the humans are near./_

Optimus' focus was instantly back on the task at hand. _/Very well. Ironhide, guard the flag. Proceed carefully./_

They had not even gone ten more steps when Optimus' sensors picked up an increase in movement from behind him just before a loud crash tore through the air and reverberated through the ground under his pedes.

Ratchet!

Glancing at Ironhide, they both turned and sprinted back to the medic. Only to slide to a stunned halt at what they found. Ratchet was lying on the ground, his frame covered in splotches of pink paint. Including several over key energon lines.

Quickly focusing on the retreating humans, Optimus opened fire with his own weapons. Two humans, who were tagged by the low powered blast, slowed to a stop. But only two, as the others were soon hidden by the foliage and were beyond reach.

The two 'killed' humans came back towards them, grinning widely. Their expressions reminded Optimus of how his own troops enjoyed the thrill of practice combat, even when they lost the match. Of course, these two humans knew they had just helped take down Ratchet. They had reason enough to smile.

Ratchet stood slowly and looked down at the humans, a new glint of respect – a deeper respect than he already held – in his optics. "That was impressive."

The two humans just grinned wider.

"Thanks big guy." Sanders said lightly.

Optimus wanted, with every ounce of his spark, to ask what had happened. But he did not allow himself to do so as it was not allowed in the exercise since Ratchet was now 'dead.'

Instead, he looked at his CMO. "I'm sure you fought bravely, my friend."

For some reason the humans just laughed, as if that was the funniest thing they had ever heard. Then, to Optimus' further consternation, Ratchet's own deep rumbling chuckle joined theirs, though with a self-depreciating quality.

It was a little disconcerting to see the bright splotches of paint, knowing what they truly represented.

Still chuckling, Ratchet lowered a hand before the two humans. "Would you like a ride to the staging area?"

The humans looked surprised at the offer, mirroring Optimus' own reaction. Then they both shrugged.

Blake, the youngest nodded eagerly as he moved forward. "Much appreciated. Thanks, Ratch."

Sanders nodded. "Yes, thank you."

Ironhide and Optimus could do nothing else but watch the three of them disappear back through the undergrowth.

… … …

Ratchet and the two humans reached the staging area quickly. Once there, Ratchet shuttered his optics in surprise, then looked down at the humans riding in his hand. "You managed to take out five of us and have only lost four of your own in the process?"

Sanders shrugged. "We _are_ trained soldiers. Just because we don't have a lot of experience fighting you guys, doesn't mean we don't watch and learn."

Huffing with respect for the evident truth of that statement, Ratchet lowered his hand to allow them to join the other two humans in the shade of Sideswipe's pede.

Remembering his own redecorated paint scheme, Ratchet started looking over the other Autobots waiting in the clearing. Then his optics landed on Sideswipe.

He could not stop the smirk that made it to his faceplates and into his voice. "You look good in pink."

Sideswipe groaned theatrically as the two humans who had been there cracked up laughing.

Ratchet reached over to thwack his neck where the paint ball round would have severed vital support struts and energon lines had it been a sabot. "Especially right here. That would have severed your main energon line to your processor."

"Don't I know." Sideswipe pointed proudly to his right shoulder before nodding, almost boastfully, to one of the humans who had been resting against his pede. "That was _after_ Jonas here woulda taken off my right arm. Hahahaha."

… … …

Optimus and Ironhide moved away from the direction the humans had taken, as quickly as they could. The thick underbrush continued to cause a problem in their ability to detect any possible human presence. That reality lead Optimus to wonder, at least to himself, if it was truly an accident that Ratchet – with the most precise sensors – was taken out?

Doubtful.

Unfortunately, it was a simple fact of reality that they could not move as stealthily in this environment as the humans apparently could. Several tons of metal crashing through dense foliage at best could only sound like… well, several tons of metal crashing through dense foliage.

_/We need to get to ground where we will have the upper hand in sensing the humans approach. Quickly./_ Optimus chose to use his comm. No point in further announcing their presence than they had to.

_/We are on an __**organic**__ planet!/_ Ironhide needlessly pointed out.

_/You know what I mean. I believe the humans are depending on this vegetation to shield their signals. They may not be able to adapt to a more rocky environment./_ Optimus postulated.

_/Eh. It's better than nothing. It's what we were going to do anyway. Better than staying here./_

Optimus gave his weapons specialist a sardonic look, one that was lost on the other bot. _/I'm pleased you approve. Lets go./_

Thankfully, they were already close to just such terrain, as they had already been heading toward an area of more rocky, canyon-like elevation. They proceeded carefully, but as quickly as they could.

Sure enough, once they had moved well into the more rocky environs, a number of easily identifiable signals registered on Optimus' scanners.

"We are being followed." Ironhide pointed out, obviously having noticed the same thing.

"I know. Do you think they suspect we can track them now?"

They kept moving, deeper into the maze of ravines and canyons as Ironhide contemplated the question. He answered via the comm. _/We have to assume they can… wait. Some are breaking off while only a few are continuing to follow. What are they doing?/_

Optimus shook his helm, _/I am unsure. But this canyon ends only seventy meters from here. Let us make our stand./_

Ironhide nodded, looking around briefly before planting their flag on a scraggly, woody plant somehow managing to cling to the otherwise barren rock face. It was about the same height as the black mech's helm and reaching it would prove to be quite a daunting challenge for the humans.

The two Autobots looked at each other then turned to face the oncoming humans.

It looked like only three were approaching. Ironhide grinned and Optimus understood. They had the advantage of terrain here. The Weapons Specialist was confident the squishies were going to get their soft, pulpy afts handed to them.

To their credit, the humans slowed with caution as they came closer. Annoyingly, they stayed behind cover, not giving either mech a clear shot, even as they continued to steadily close the distance. Organic though they might be, they were not stupid.

"Come out and face us!" Ironhide bellowed.

Unlike a mech, who would have risen to the challenge – or at least have yelled an insult or two back at them – the humans simply continued to move forward. Carefully. Silently.

Though neither Autobot would admit it, the humans' ability to move and fight in silence was… unnerving.

Otimus tensed, his fingers tightening on his training weapon as they waited.

The next thing either Autobot knew, they were under fire. But, a part of Optimus' processor warned, something was not right. The shots appeared random and un-aimed. No vital areas were hit. It did not match with the clean efficiency they had witnessed in the attack that had downed Ratchet. It did not make sense. Unless… perhaps they were simply tired. It was the only possibility Optimus could think of.

"Is that the best you've got?" Ironhide shouted again, opening fire.

Ironhide was much more precise in his aim than the humans were and one 'went down.' As per protocol, said soldier immediately stopped fighting and hastily got out of the way.

As if on cue, the other two started running back up the canyon, away from the two Cybertronians.

The sudden retreat stunned the two mechs and Optimus and Ironhide glanced at each other. But their immobility only lasted for a brief moment before they followed after the humans, Optimus leading the charge, eager to press this unexpected advantage.

Had they bothered to look, the lone human who was now officially out of the game, slowly smiled victoriously.

So focused was he on the fleeing humans, Optimus' processors did not register the presence of the larger group they had left behind. Not until he was almost on top of them. Then, before he could respond, his legs were hobbled together by some type of cable. He was crashing to the ground so fast it made his systems hitch. Actually, the fact that he was crashing to the ground took a while to register in its absurdity.

By the time he was able to make sense of that fact, the humans were swarming over his frame. He noted that their shots were now carefully targeted and realized that his initial concern about the three humans who had approached them earlier was accurate. It was a ruse. Systematically, each limb was 'incapacitated,' before he could defend himself. It happened so quickly it left him stunned once more, though none of the humans had delivered a blow that could be considered a 'death' blow. Not for a mech of his size.

Highly impressed and slightly amused to be so easily 'debilitated' by their tiny, fragile allies, Optimus lay quiescent under the humans still standing on his frame.

"Optimus?" Ironhide's incredulous baritone voice came from further back down the canyon.

"Ironhide." Major Lennox stepped up to Optimus' chest casually, aiming his weapon at the armor covering his spark.

It was an interesting sensation for Optimus as he realized that, had the weapons been real, had the humans really been enemies rather than allies, his life would be in danger. Optimus looked at the human leader standing with remarkable composure upon his chassis and took in the deadly serious expression and realized he had truly underestimated the warriors of earth.

Lennox was continuing, not sparing Optimus so much as a glance as he kept his eyes focused on Ironhide. "How about you give us that flag?"

Optimus blinked, realizing the humans were trying to use him as a bargaining chip to try and negotiate an end to this contest without being forced to take out every single opponent. The sentiment pleased Optimus, he would not have thought a species as prone to petty violence would think in such a manner.

"I'm not letting you win that easily." Ironhide groused and Optimus heard his weapons whirl back to life.

Ironhide reached for Lennox who, almost casually, fired his weapon at Optimus before diving under Ironhide's grip. As if the movement itself was a command, the other humans resumed their own attack.

Optimus followed Lennox with his optics as the human major rolled, scrabbling back to his feet, all the while still on his chassis armor. Then, to the Prime's utter astonishment, Lennox launched himself _at_ Ironhide.

Ironhide recoiled with surprise as Optimus watched, amused, as Lennox scaled his frame with seeming effortlessness.

"Now!" Lennox bellowed at his men even as he climbed.

Responding with alacrity, the humans converged on Ironhide. As they did so, Lennox continued to move till he found a vulnerable spot and fired two shots in quick succession. With real weapons, the first shot would have severely weakened the armor and the second would have severed vital lines and wires.

Shocked to stillness, Ironhide stopped fighting. He looked at the human still clinging to his armor. "Little fragger."

Simultaneously, Ironhide and Optimus glanced at the canyon wall where they had planted their flag – supposedly where the humans could not get it – only to see three of them scaling the rock face with little difficulty.

With a chuckle, Optimus waited till the other humans cleared his frame before carefully standing. Then he knelt before Lennox, who had lowered himself to the ground. "Congratulations, Major Lennox, to you and your men. Very impressive."

Lennox just smiled up at him with a well-deserved smugness. "Not what you were expecting, Prime?"

"To be frank: no. How many men did you loose?"

Lennox looked over the men around them then tapped his radio and passed the inquiry to whoever was on the other end. Optimus politely refrained from tapping into the conversation. Then Lennox looked back at him. "Six."

Optimus blinked. That was less than a one-to-one ratio. Amazing considering the disparity in size and strength. He offered a hand. "Would you and your men like a lift?"

Once all the humans were comfortable on various shoulders or hands, Optimus led them to the staging area.

* * *

><p><em>I know; it seems like this is the end. It's not. There is one more chapter coming. Please review. <em>


	4. Reprise

When they arrived at the staging area, every Autobot there stared at Optimus with disbelief. It was like all of them became statues. The humans simply smiled at the sight he made. Optimus chuckled slightly at their various expressions.

"What? Ya mean da squishies got you too?" Skids sputtered.

Faster than Optimus would have thought possible, every human had taken aim and fired on the idiot twin. Even the ones perched precariously on either Optimus' or Ironhide's shoulders.

"Wha' was dat for?" Skids demanded.

Sideswipe casually swatted the smaller mech's helm. " 'Squishies'?"

Skids was still sputtering. "Hey! I ain't the squishie. They tha Squishies."

Another volley of paint plastered Skid's chassis with fluorescent pink.

"What?"

Optimus could only shake his head.

Epps, who was standing on his shoulder, mirrored the motion. "I see why you call 'em the _idiot_ twins."

"He'll learn." Ratchet reassured with a disbelieving voice.

Lennox looked up at the medic dubiously. "Maybe."

Thankfully, Skids finally realized it would be best if he remained silent for the time being and the humans perched on the two largest Autobots either climbed to the ground on their own are were lifted down.

Once they were all down, Optimus again knelt in front of Lennox. "I am curious, Major, considering your team's performance today, I am compelled to ask what happened at Mission City or in Qatar?"

Lennox grimaced and Optimus noted a similar reaction in the other soldiers. "Unfamiliarity with the enemy. Qatar caught us completely off guard. Never even seen one of you guys before then. Didn't have a clue what it took to bring one of you down." He heaved a sigh. "Mission city was only the second time we'd ever fought a Cybertronian."

Optimus blinked in surprise and amazement. Now that he knew for sure that the killing of Blackout was not a fluke, he was even more impressed than he had been before. The Autobots had not even done as well, comparably, in their second battle against the Decepticons. And they were of the same species, knowing their enemies' limits and weaknesses.

Truly these humans were capable warriors.

Lennox continued as if asked another question, a question that was probably plastered across Optimus' face even if he did not ask it out loud. "Well, we've had months to watch you, to learn how you think and your favored tactics. With the same info on the Con's we could help craft battle plans to face them too."

Optimus narrowed his optics. "Are you then saying that all of your actions today were premeditated?"

Lennox grinned. "Not everything. But yes, there was a method behind the madness."

Ironhide growled, though it was not in anger. "And what was that method?"

Optimus nodded his own desire to discover that information. Lennox exchanged a significant look with Epps and the two shared almost an entire silent conversation with just that expression. It was eerily akin to how they could coordinate fighting strategy without talking.

Then both men shrugged.

Lennox glanced at the rest of his team and received various silent indications of support.

With a nod Lennox pointed to Skids and Mudflap. "We knew they wouldn't take it serious and wouldn't even really be trying. Wanted to take them out first to get rid of a wild card."

"I knew it!" Sideswipe crowed, earning a few amused glances from the humans and angry sputtering from the smaller 'Bots.

Lennox had to fight a smile as he then pointed to Sideswipe. "We knew _you'd_ be overconfident and wouldn't take the time to analyze the situation, assuming either you had sufficient advantage or wouldn't care if you didn't. Figured we'd take you out before you reasoned differently."

Sideswipe stared at him, glanced at the other humans and saw them nod in agreement with their leader, then shrugged to acknowledge their observation.

Lennox then indicated Jolt, who shifted uneasily under the attention that was suddenly focused on him. "You are one of the newest here so we counted on that. Maybe a little too much. You are so used to looking _down_ for us, we were hoping the biological density would work in our favor, especially if we were not where you expected us to be."

Jolt blinked at the remarkably gentle critique then nodded, smiling faintly. "Indeed. I was so nervous that I might accidently step on one of you, I was definitely not looking up. I will not make that mistake again."

Drawing in another breath, returning Jolt's smile briefly, Lennox turned to the remaining three Autobots. Ratchet, Ironhide and Optimus.

The human gestured vaguely in the direction where Ironhide and Optimus had tried and failed to hold their ground. "We knew you'd eventually head for an area with less plant life as soon as you realized it was helping us hide. Didn't know how long we'd have before you figured it out, so we split up to take as many of you down as we could first."

He looked at Ratchet. "Once you were headed toward the canyons, we knew we had to take you out Ratchet ASAP or we'd be screwed because of your sensor accuracy. Luckily for us, he was last in your line. Not that we expected any differently."

All three senior Autobots drew their heads back slightly at that last statement. Were they really so predictable? A questioning glance at the other humans earned Optimus a few nods.

Lennox was already focusing on him and Ironhide. "In the canyon, and thankfully you chose one of the narrower ones – one that limited your own movements somewhat – we knew we had to separate you two."

The corner of Lennox's mouth quirked slightly upward. "First was a feint to try and draw one of you out while the other guarded your flag. Optimus, we were pretty sure you would be the one who would give chase… what eighty percent?" He asked the men gathered around him.

"Something like that." Epps confirmed.

"Closer to ninety percent." Lieutenant Graham corrected, to which several other soldiers verbalized agreement.

The rapid consensus surprised Optimus, but Lennox just shrugged, as if it was a well-rehearsed discussion.

"Anyway, I ordered the men to separate with the smaller force going on ahead to antagonize you into following them. Considering your general assumptions as to our efficiency in the battlefield I was fairly confident you wouldn't be too suspicious." He smiled fully again. "It was a good assumption that if you believed you had the advantage you would seek to press it and that you'd be focusing primarily on the advanced team to not notice the ambush team. At least we hoped not. It was a gamble, but we didn't have many options left."

Then Lennox looked up at Ironhide who was standing behind Optimus. "The plan was always to take one of you captive in order to try and negotiate a victory but…" He shrugged. "I knew we'd get a reaction when I offered that deal and I knew, even if I wasn't able to avoid your reaction, I'd have enough of your attention to let my men do their thing: get to your flag."

Optimus found himself staring at the humans and their leader in particular. He was not entirely sure what to think. He knew humans were remarkably driven and brave beings, but Lennox had for all intents and purposes just said that he would sacrifice himself for the successful fulfillment of a mission. It was remarkably Prime-like.

Lennox was taking in the stunned staring, not just from Optimus, but from all of the Autobots. "You asked."

The unprecedented nervousness in the Major's voice shook Optimus out of his own shock. He was surprised and immensely impressed with the tactical insight Lennox had shared. How a _human_, who had known them for only a matter of months could come to such clearly accurate conclusions, formulate a strategy based on them and then successfully carry it out… all without either a battle or tactical computer.

Perhaps there _was_ more to human mental processing than they had assumed.

Optimus nodded regally and with as much respect as he could muster. "Very insightful, Major. Though I must admit I find it disturbing to be that predictable."

Lennox shrugged as if it was no big deal, but the chemical signals his body was giving off indicated he was rather nervous about what he was about to say. Or rather, what their reactions might be. "Perhaps that is why your war has been in a stalemate for so long. You and the Decepticons have both become and are able to predict the other's behavior so that no one really has the advantage any longer."

It was a stunningly simple but profound statement. It took several Earth seconds for it to completely penetrate his processor. When it did, Optimus was even further humbled: it was insight he would never have expected from such a short-lived and young species.

_Humans are truly worthwhile allies._

He refocused his optics on the Earthen military leader. "Major Lennox, you and your men have proven today that not only are you skilled warriors you are worthy allies. I could tell how uncomfortable you were to share with us so openly our short-comings, but that is what friends do so that each may learn and grow stronger for it."

Ratchet, standing on the other side of the gathered organic soldiers shook his helm, his deep gravelly voice somber and reflective of the senator that he once was. "We were fools for not taking full advantage of you human's skills and tactical reasoning before this."

Ironhide nodded once, definitively.

The humans in contrast, instead of becoming boastful, showed an equal mix of pleasure and embarrassment.

That was when Sideswipe decided to throw in his own two-cents, as the humans would say. "Yeah. Who'd have thought a bunch of Squishies might help us win the war?"

Every human weapon instantly aimed at him with (not so) stunning swiftness.

" 'Squishies?'" Epps half demanded, half questioned.

Sideswipe's expression fell. "Oh. Slag."

The silver frontliner spun around and darted into the woods, followed closely by a large number of the humans in hot pursuit.

The soldiers who stayed simply laughed, Autobot and human alike.

Lennox shook his head, though a contented smile now lit his dust and sweat covered face. "He'll learn."

Ratchet eyed the human major before focusing his sensors on the delightfully incongruous scene of a frantic Sideswipe getting pummeled in the aft with bright pink paint by the handful of humans chasing the battle-hardened warrior through the underbrush.

The CMO saved the sensor readings for judicious use later. "Maybe."

~ Finis ~

* * *

><p><em>Alright. Thanks to everyone who hang on for the ride. That was it... Please let me know what you think.<em>


	5. Sequel Posted

A sequel to **Proving Ground** has been posted.

If you enjoyed this story, please read **Proving Ground Redux**

****Here is the link:


End file.
